Generally, a refrigerator has a plurality of storage compartments which accommodate stored goods and keep food refrigerated or frozen, and one surface of each of the storage compartments is formed to be opened to allow for a user to access the storage compartment. The plurality of storage compartments may include a freezer compartment in which the food is kept frozen, and a refrigerator compartment in which the food is kept refrigerated.